


Magic and Mothers

by panther



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty and magical children are a match made in the deepest darkest depths of the Underworld. In fact, Piper is starting to think that maybe even demons feels as harassed and frustrated as she does when it comes to children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Mothers

Puberty and magical children are a match made in the deepest darkest depths of the Underworld. In fact, Piper is starting to think that maybe even demons feels as harassed and frustrated as she does when it comes to children. How is she meant to talk to Chris or Wyatt or Mel when the minute they get annoyed they just orb the hell out? Freaking unbelievable. It is not like she can bind their powers or even just their orbing. Thankfully for most of their childhood there were few attacks and they lived relatively normal lives with Chris and Wyatt playing on the ice-hockey team and Mel doing some horse riding. That all changed when Wyatt hit fourteen and while he did nothing to cause it the fact remains that it is too dangerous to bind their powers. The demons remembered the Charmed Ones exist and got ideas about taking them on again. It has always been close but really, Piper wishes they would learn. 

Leo tries to assure her that they are teenagers and if they were mortal and did not like what she had to say they would just stomp off and slam doors so there is little difference but it just adds to Piper's frustrations. They have their powers because of their parents and it feels more than a little rude to use said powers to flee a lecture. Let them slam the damn doors. If they do damage Piper will fix them with magic but then the magic will be on _her_ terms and not theirs. Given she saw Chris as an adult for so long, his petulance is not so much of a surprise but she had hoped Wyatt and Mel would be a little more easy going. 

Unlikely, Leo informs her with a smile, given they are Halliwells. She tells him to go back to his latest fix up job in the garage. That first truck had been an issue for Piper but the boys did enjoy it and then Mel too and since then Leo has made his own income for the family by buying old trucks, fixing them up and selling them on. Piper is now glad that if something did happen to their powers and their car broke down the kids would probably know how to fix it. Oil smeared faces, big grins, and declarations of changed engines were the staple of the kid's childhood. Not demons. When Piper thinks of that the sulks seem not so bad. Wyatt is fifteen when puberty becomes a more serious issues and impacts his control of his powers. He throws his hands out in an over the top shrug and the wave of energy takes out the ball of the house. The shocked look is all Piper needs to know he never meant to use his magic at all. When Chris hits the same age he somehow orbs the whole damn Manor up there were the elders are. Thankfully Mel only manages to blow up half her bedroom. 

It is frustrating and not easy but then Piper images the demons dodging stray fireballs and hunting children all over the underworld after they shimmer out in a fit of rage. It does not seem so bad then. When Mel is sixteen a low demon that exists to thieve from mortals and cause general unpleasantness shimmers in and starts a fight. His mother appears a minute later pleading for forgiveness, explains what they do and promises to ground her son. Piper is so amused that she lets the demon go. For him to attack a Charmed one is like a house cat attacking a bear. 

She disciplines and Leo talks. She often finds her children in the latest heap of chunk Leo has set his eyes on with their father by their side explaining themselves. It is unconventional and bewildering but in a way it is what she always dreamed of and so by the time Mel is sixteen and orbing out in the huff Piper is laughing once the orb trail disappears.


End file.
